


Doctor

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [15]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vechs, I'm getting awfully bored of having this discussion."</p>
<p>Day 15 of 30: In a different clothing style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Pajamas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1770424), and hopefully the last in the series.

"Vechs, I'm getting awfully bored of having this discussion."

"But Zisteau! They were selling all these boxes of costumes cheaply and how could I let them go to someone else?"

"Easily."

"Look, I wear a fez now! Fezzes are cool!"

"If I had a gun, Vechs...what the fuck is that?"

"I'm not sure. A dress?"

"That dress is way too small for you. I feel like a pedophile just looking at you."

"That's valid. What about this?"

"Let me guess, Stetsons are cool?"

"Yiss!”

“How many other hats are in those boxes?”

“Don’t even challenge me. Hats are cool."


End file.
